


Gabriel's Journey into Sadness and becoming Loki

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Broken Promises, Crying, Heaven, Kid Castiel, Lucifer's Fall, Protective Gabriel, Running Away, Scared Castiel, lots and lots of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao





	Gabriel's Journey into Sadness and becoming Loki

Gabriel was still crying.   
Lucifer had fell. And he wasn't back. Michael came to Gabriel's side and tried to get the youngest archangel to stop crying, but Gabriel pushed him away. He didn't want the two angels that had just casted Luci out of Heaven to come any where near him or Cassie.  
Oh poor Cassie.   
Poor, poor Cassie.  
The Little Angel is going to be heart broken. He will never forgive either Michael or Raphael for what they had done.   
They were standing in silence, and when Gabriel stood up to get back to their garden, Michael had the nerve to tell him that that he had to tell Castiel that Lucifer wasn't ever coming home.   
He couldn't tell them no. He was younger. And Lucifer, well wasn't here anymore so it didn't matter.  
In the garden Gabriel sat down next to Castiel and Castiel said "Where's Luci??"   
Gabriel let the question set in before he said "Luci had to go away for awhile. He promises that he will be back as soon as he can come back. But it's going to be awhile Cassie."   
The Little Angels eyes were starting to water when Gabriel pulled him into a hug and told him that it's ok to cry. And the Little Angel did.  
He cried for Lucifer.   
He cried that Lucifer broke his promise.   
He cried about how Gabriel was lying and how Lucifer would always come back to him no matter what.  
Gabriel cried too.  
Because Lucifer was the same man to him and Castiel, the man that raised the two them, and the man that loved the two of them the most,

Gabriel was never good at keeping promises. 

But it still hurt when he ran away from Castiel and the Heavenly Host to become known as a Trickster, a Pagan God named Loki and Archangel all at once.   
He thinks that Lucifer would be upset with him and proud all at the same time.


End file.
